iChristmas
by hannahpie45
Summary: It's Christmas time for iCarly and Seddie is in the air. One-shot Sorry for the uber late post. I never could make a deadline of a holiday, anyway, read and review! It means a lot!


**iChristmas**

**One-shot  
**

It was Christmas time at the Shay's apartment. The three best friends sat on Carly's couch as they watched lame yet classic Christmas shows and movies.

Carly Shay and her two best friends in the whole world, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, sat on the couch in Carly's apartment. Sam was sitting in the middle of Carly and Freddie with her legs over her female friend on the left side of the couch and her head rested in Freddie's lap. Suddenly, Carly's wacky older brother Spencer came running into the living room where the three friends sat.

"Guys! Guess what?" he yelled standing in front of the couch so everyone saw him.

"What?" Carly asked.

"I said guess"

"And I'm saying just tell us already"

"Ok, fine. You all remember Veronica?"

"Yeah..." Carly replied.

"Well, I ran into her today, when she wasn't working, and started explaining the whole 'dead' situation, it took a while, but she finally came around and I got a date with her tonight!"

"Cool Spence" Sam said.

"I know right!" he replied excitedly, "So Carly, I need your help with picking an outfit because I don't wanna lose her again and I don't wanna go tux crazy like that other time"

"Sure, I can help you Spencer" the teen girl replied.

"Great! Follow me" he said and lead is little sister to his room to help him rifle through his closet for a decent looking outfit for his date, leaving Sam and Freddie alone in the living room. Carly peeked her head out of the doorway and said to her friends "Don't kill each other while I'm gone"

"No promises..." Sam muttered as she looked back at the TV. Freddie just shook his head at the blonde girl's response. It was actually quiet between them except for the occasional laugh or comment on the show they were watching. They could also hear Carly and Spencer in his room, arguing over almost every article of clothing in his closet.

"Yo Fredlard, go get Momma some ham from the fridge"

"Why can't you get it?"

"Because I told you to get it, now go"

"No, go get it yourself"

"Are you disobeying me?" she asked in a threatening voice, sitting up from his lap and staring at him.

"Yeah, and you're not the boss of me, Sam"

"So you really wanna get punched?" she threatened, raising a fist to him.

"Even if I do get up and get you your precious meat, I know you'll hit me anyway" he replied.

"True, now go get me my ham"

"Get off your lazy butt and do it yourself"

Sam angrily sighed and said "Fine... please Freddie go get me some ham?" she asked, putting on a fake obviously forced smile.

Freddie looked at her again and chuckled "Ok" Sam scowled at him for making her say 'please'.

Freddie stood up and started towards the kitchen "Wait" Sam called out quickly. Freddie turned and looked at the girl sitting on the couch.

"Carry me there?" she asked, lifting her arms.

"No!" he said and turned back to walk to the kitchen, Sam made a sour face and turned back to the TV.

Freddie quickly returned with a plate filled with ham that is always stocked in the Shay's fridge. He handed Sam the plate as he plopped down next to her on the couch. Sam slapped his arm like she had practically promised, then she hungrily munched at it, making a quick snack out of a whole ham. She was a few slices away from finished when Freddie snatched a slice and quickly ate it so she couldn't snatch it back. Sam stared at him with shock on her face, then she glared and set the plate on the coffee table before her as Freddie smirked at her.

Sam turned to Freddie and then lunged at him, tackling him off the couch and onto the floor.

"Sam!" he yelled.

"Don't steal my HAM!" she screamed in return and they ended up wrestling across the floor, next to the counter with the computer. Freddie had Sam pinned at one point, but then she squirmed out of his grip, she's stronger than she looks. Sam pinned Freddie, so then he just sorta let her keep him there.

Freddie glanced behind Sam's head and froze.

"Uh... Sam..." he started slowly.

"What dweeb face?" she replied.

"Let me up or look at the ceiling right above us"

"I'm not letting you up, you stole my ham"

"Then I warned you, now look up" Sam rolled her eyes at him and then glanced upwards and spotted the thing dangling above their heads.

Mistletoe.

Freddie's cheeks flushed and he was glad Sam was looking away, and Sam was glad she was looking away because of her own flushed red cheeks. After a few seconds, Sam slowly turned back to the pinned boy trapped underneath her.

"Ummm..." she said.

"Ummm..." he replied. Normally when he was embarrassed, Freddie would scratch the back of his neck, but due to his current situation, that wasn't happening. Freddie stared into Sam's blue eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking, while Sam did the same to him. Their thoughts both were along the lines of '_I _so _wanna kiss you right now_'.

Sam's grip on Freddie loosened and he slowly pulled a hand out of her grasp. Feeling a surge of confidence, Freddie gently grabbed the back of Sam's head and pulled her face down closer to his. He paused right before their lips touched to make sure she wasn't going to hurt him for making a move on her. When Sam did nothing except close her eyes, Freddie did the same, then brought their lips together.

At first it was slow, and Sam let go of Freddie's other wrist, and slowly moved so she wasn't sitting on him, instead laying slightly on top of him, their lips never parting except for a quick gasp of air, then right back together. Sam snaked her hands into Freddie's hair and twirled it in her fingers. Freddie wrapped his free arm around Sam's waist, keeping her body as close to his as possible, and played with her hair with his other hand.

"Well, well, well" they heard someone say from in front of them, Sam looked up and saw Spencer's converse and lit up socks standing in front of them. Freddie opened his eyes when he heard the voice and he and Sam sat up. Spencer was smirking down at them, making them embarrassed and confused.

"Carly!" he yelled.

"What?" she replied from his room.

"You owe me 50 bucks!"

"For what?"

"I found them making out on the ground!" he replied and stared jumping around like a 5 year old little boy. Carly came running out of Spencer's room with two of his shirts in her hands and ran to see if her older brother as right. When Carly spotted her friends sitting on the ground, looking at the floor embarrassed, Sam still sitting in Freddie's lap, she angrily threw the shirts onto the ground and stomped her foot.

"Sam! Freddie! What is wrong with you guys? I'm so disappointed in you two!" she scolded "How could you have kissed now? I was so close to winning! Couldn't you have waited another 2 weeks?"

"Wait... what?" Sam asked, looking at Freddie, then back at Carly.

"Me and Spencer made a bet last New Year and he said that you two would get together this year, and I said in 2011, and I was so close!"

"You two bet on when Sam and I would get together?" Freddie asked.

"Duh moron, she just explained that" Sam scoffed.

"Ignoring Sam, yes we did bet on you two, of course we knew it was going to happen soon, so why not make it into a competition?"

"That's lame guys" Sam said.

"By the way, what caused the sudden make out session on the floor?"

Both Sam and Freddie pointed to the ceiling where a little mistletoe hung. Spencer and Carly both looked and Spencer started jumping around again chanting "I knew it would work! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Carly just angrily pulled out 50 dollars from her purse and handed it to Spencer before stomping upstairs. Spencer skipped back to his room. Still sitting on the floor, Freddie wrapped an arm around Sam and kissed her cheek.

"You're so corny" she laughed.

"Yeah, but you love that about me" he stated.

Sam shrugged nodded "Yeah, Merry Christmas dweeb" she said and then kissed him on the lips that time.

**I hope y'all enjoyed, even though it took forever for me to post. I never could upload a holiday story... actually on that holiday, I never make it. lol. Reviews are very much welcomed! XD**


End file.
